


The Judge

by ScorchedAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Feminization, Leashes, M/M, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Panties, Rope Bondage, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/ScorchedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean starts to explore his interest in BDSM, he becomes fast friends with "The Judge", a man he quickly comes to think of as his Dom. After countless chats and online play sessions they decide to meet and Dean is horrified to realise he's been talking to Sam all along. Only thing is, The Judge doesn't seem all that interested in calling off their arrangement. Convinced he can keep his sex separate from his real life, Dean agrees. After all, they're just two random guys who met online and share a common interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 2015 Wincest Big Bang!
> 
> Art by the amazing [whiskeykissedsammy](whiskeykissedsammy.tumblr.com). Seriously, check out [her art](http://whiskeykissedsammy.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fanart) right now.

Dean had never expected to actually meet anyone when he created a profile on a fetish website. It had just been curiosity at first. The very act of creating the profile had been enough of a thrill! It wasn’t until he added a photo (a very tasteful picture of his abs) and filled in his list of fetishes that the private messages started to pour in. At first he was almost too shy to reply. Putting himself out there as a sub was a nerve-wrecking prospect, but it soon became hard to resist.

‘Interesting list of kinks,’ one woman had said, ‘and a great body to boot? What’s the catch?’

Dean had grinned to himself about that and soon found himself deep in conversation, discussing kinks, experiences, fantasies… it was all Dean could have hoped for. They decided to meet up a few times for a play session, but it wasn’t until she suggested getting him together with another of her subs that things took a turn for the better.

Dean had always considered himself straight because, well, he’d never put enough thought into it to think otherwise. When he met the other sub, Jason, he had to rethink a few things.

Their mistress had asked if he was okay with it, and Dean had just nodded dumbly. ‘New experiences’ were exactly what he’d signed up for and he wasn’t backing out now! She had started off gently, placing them face to face on their knees and forcing them to make out, but before he knew it, they were bound together in a 69 position, racing to get the other off and decide who would be fucking who.

Before he went to bed that night, Dean changed the sexual orientation on his profile to ‘bisexual’.

He still met up with his mistress from time to time, but now he had a taste for something a bit more masculine, and the messages soon started coming from men as well as women. He was shy about replying at first, as he had been with the women, but before long he was having exchanges just as intimate as he’d had with the girls.

A guy calling himself ‘The Judge’ was the first to really get his attention. He’d seemed like such a normal, friendly guy, talking only about ‘vanilla’ subjects such as work and TV shows. Before long though, the conversation had turned to fetishes. Dean had shared his darkest, most twisted fantasies with Judge and even shyly admitted he’d never bottomed, but definitely wanted to.

Judge quickly became a friend, and they met online regularly to chat (which usually ended with both of them getting off). They eventually exchanged Skype details, allowing them to chat almost constantly.

“Dude, do you have my tablet computer?” Sam wandered into the library looking like he was going to bed. He stopped when he saw Dean sitting at a desk with the tablet. “You using that?”

Dean hesitated before answering. He couldn’t exactly tell Sam he needed it to talk to his potential dom on a fetish site. “No, I guess not,” he said, not letting the irritation seep into his voice.

“Great,” Sam said, taking it out of Dean’s hands. “I’m going to read in bed. Night.”

“Night,” Dean muttered, pulling his phone out of his pocket. It was a poor substitute but it would have to do. He followed Sam’s example and went to his room.

He took off his jeans and shirt and propped himself up against the headboard wearing just his underwear and t-shirt. He opened Skype on his phone and waited for Judge to speak to him. It was an unspoken rule that he would wait for The Judge to initiate one of these chat sessions. After what felt like an eternity, he logged in.

‘Hello, how was your day?’ he said simply.

Hands shaking, Dean typed a reply. ‘Not bad, little quiet. How about you?’

Their conversation continued on the same vain, as it always did, until Judge said something to turn it all around. ‘So,’ he began, ‘did you do as I asked?’

Dean felt his face flush. Judge had instructed him to wear lacy panties for the whole day before their chat. Dean had found the proposition far too intriguing to refuse or just pretend. ‘I did,’ he replied.

‘Tell me how it felt,’ Judge replied.

Dean took a shaky breath and wished he didn’t have to type on his phone. ‘I could feel them all the time,’ he typed, ‘they barely covered my cock and balls so my jeans chafed a bit.

‘Mmm,’ was all Judge said. From previous exchanges, Dean knew that probably meant he had his dick in his hand.

‘I liked the constant reminder that I was doing it for you,’ he went on. “I think my roommate knew something was going on. The friction had me half hard all day.’

‘Very good,’ Judge said. ‘Are you still wearing them?’

‘Yes.’

‘Send me a picture,’ Judge said.

Dean hesitated before turning his phone’s camera on himself. For some reason, this felt different to the other cock shots Judge had requested. He inspected the photo quickly (feeling fairly pleased with the contrasting black lace against the white sheet) before sending it.

‘Very very nice,’ Judge said. ‘Now get yourself hard and send me another.’ Dean reached for his cock, and as if sensing his movements he added, ‘Without touching yourself.’

Dean froze, unsure how he was going to manage it. ‘Ok…’ he replied.

‘Tell me what you want me to do to you and those panties.’

Dean felt himself blush again. He both loved and hated when Judge asked him to guide the fantasy like this. He always got embarrassed about describing his fantasies, but on the other hand, it brought him one step closer to them coming true. ‘I want you to touch me through them,’ he began cautiously, ‘and call me names.’

‘Mmm,’ Judge said, ‘names like slut?’

‘Yeah,’ Dean said. They’d discussed it before, Judge knew the kinds of names Dean liked. The panties just made it even hotter. ‘And I want you to fuck me while I’m still wearing them.’ It was working, Dean could see and feel himself getting hard through the panties.

‘Gladly,’ Judge said. ‘What else?’

Dean swallowed hard. ‘I want you to come all over them and make me wear them after.’

‘Mmm,’ was all The Judge said. Dean took the opportunity to snap another picture of his now-erect cock, the head now sticking out one of the leg holes. He sent it off and awaited Judge’s response.

‘Good boy,’ he replied a few seconds later. ‘As a reward, I’m going to tell you what I’d do to you and those panties.’

‘Oh God,’ Dean replied, more excited than he wanted to admit.

‘But no coming till I finish. Ok?’

‘Ok,’ Dean said nervously. He always came far too quickly when Judge started describing a scene.

‘Tell me if you do,’ he instructed before beginning. ‘First I would bind your arms behind your back so I could admire that fine chest of yours. Maybe even pump your nipples till they’re pink and long.’

Dean shuffled awkwardly on the bed, trying not to let the tight panties create any friction against his cock. He was painfully hard, but he could bear it for now.

‘I would put you on the bed on your knees and tie your ankles to the bedposts so you’d have no choice but to spread your knees for me.’

Dean shuddered and sent off a simple ‘fuck’ so Judge would know he was listening and liked what he heard.

‘I would push your face into the mattress so your ass was in the air, all ready for me to eat out your sweet pussy.’

Dean shifted uncomfortably. He hated to admit it, but with the pressure of the panties and The Judge’s dirty talk, he was close to orgasm without any other stimulation.

‘Then, when you were nice and wet, I would push those panties aside and fuck you senseless, and if you were really well behaved, I might even tickle that little clit of yours.’

Suddenly it was all too much for Dean. He let out a held breath and threw his head back as he came, through the panties onto his thigh. He was worried Judge would stop talking if he told him, so he stayed quiet.

‘I would ride your ass raw and just before I came, I would pull out and paint your lace-covered ass. Send you away covered in my come so you’d remember who did it to you.’

‘Yes. Please,’ Dean said desperately.

‘You already came,’ Judge said, bringing things to an abrupt stop.

Dean froze, as if the guy could somehow see him. He didn’t know whether to lie or not, but he decided not telling the truth would make the whole thing seem pointless. ‘Yes,’ he admitted eventually.

‘Then you need to be disciplined,’ Judge replied.

A thrill ran through Dean’s whole body. They’d only talked briefly about discipline before, and this was the first time he’d brought it up during a scheduled chat. ‘Okay,’ Dean said, and waited.

It was a while before The Judge replied again. When Dean saw his reply, his heart almost skipped a beat. ‘Are you ready to meet?’

Dean took a few quick breaths to calm his nerves. He typed his reply and checked it twice before sending it. ‘Yeah, I think it’s time.’

They arranged a ‘date’ on neutral ground in a diner a few miles from the bunker. They would recognise one another by the plain red ties they’d both be wearing and then see how things progressed from there.

When they said goodbye and signed off for the night, Dean really felt like he’d achieved something. This was really happening. He wiped the come off his thigh and went to sleep that night still wearing the panties Judge had told him to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

The day finally arrived that Dean was going to meet The Judge. He’d barely slept the night before for thinking about it. He hadn’t been so nervous about meeting his mistress for the first time, but this was different. He’d been with enough girls before to know the moves. This was completely new territory.

He put on a clean white shirt along with his suit pants and found his red tie. It felt like he was on a case, except usually Sam would be coming with him. He was glad they’d opted for a suit instead of his usual clothes. It would help him leave himself behind and keep open minded about a new experience.

He thought briefly about what he’d say to Sam, deciding to be as truthful as possible and just say he had a date. He needn’t have worried thought. By the time he was leaving, Sam was nowhere to be seen and Dean snuck out unnoticed.

His heart raced as he drove to the diner. He had no idea what The Judge would look like, or act like in person. All he’d seen of him were a few dick pics and one of his butt, but it wasn’t much to go on. And worse, what if Judge didn’t like _him_? It wasn’t like he’d shared much more. He couldn’t shake the fear that the guy would take one look at him and bolt. After all, what did Dean know about what men want?

By the time he was pulling up outside the diner, he was so nervous he had to wait a few minutes to compose himself. He did his best to forget about how nervous he was and remember what an exciting prospect it really was. He was about to meet someone who could potentially make all his fantasies come true. He shook himself, fixed his tie and got out of the car.

Despite being so close to the bunker, Dean had never been to this particular establishment. It was the kind of place he and Sam would hit after 10 hours on the road and find it full of families, truckers and the occasional biker gang. He knew the suit and tie would stand out and make it easier to find each other. He pushed open the door and walked in as confidently as he could, just in case The Judge was looking. He lingered by the ‘Please wait to be seated’ sign for a moment before a teenage boy in a striped shirt said, “Table for one?”

“Uh, no actually, I’m—” was all he got out before he spotted him.

Across the diner, wearing a suit and red tie just like Dean’s, The Judge got up from his table. Their eyes locked and they stared briefly at each other in a combination of disbelief and horror.

“Sam…fuck,” Dean whispered and took a step back as Sam moved towards him.

“Is everything okay?” the waiter asked, looking between them both.

Dean looked down at the kid, breaking eye contact for the first time. “Actually, I uh, think I lost my appetite.”

“Dean, wait,” Sam called after him, but he was already out the door and fumbling for his car keys.

He got into the car and threw his traitorous phone onto the passenger side. It wasn’t real. This couldn’t really be happening. Of all the guys in all the state, he couldn’t possibly have been talking to Sam. The implications of all they’d done whirled around in his head. He pulled out of the small parking lot and drove off in the opposite direction to the bunker. He needed a drink, stat.

He pulled up to the first bar he saw, ordered a double bourbon, and buried his face in his in his hands as he tried to rationalise. It wasn’t real, he told himself. Sam had read his messages and was playing a prank on him. Or it was just a coincidence. Sam was there to meet someone else.

In the end, he knew none of that was true. He took a large mouthful of his drink. The man he’d been lusting for, shared all his secrets with, spent hours chatting to, jerked off countless times with, was his brother all along. When he thought of all the dirty talk, the pictures, the orgasms, he was almost sick.

“You don’t look so good,” the bartender told him. “Let me get you some water.”

He smiled at her, as best he could. “I think I’ve been catfished,” he said with a humourless laugh.

“Oh,” the bartender replied. “In that case let me top that up for you.”

Dean snorted and pushed his glass across the bar.

He eventually left around closing time and headed back to the bunker, since there was nowhere else to go. He really hoped Sam would already be asleep by the time he got back, but naturally, his bad luck continued and Sam was sitting in his sweats in the library with a book when Dean walked in the door.

Sam didn’t even look up as Dean descended the stairs, only saying “Hey,” when Dean passed in front of him.

“Hey,” Dean said gruffly, not exactly feeling up to talking.

“Rough night?”

Dean huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, uh, blind date, wasn’t what I’d expected.”

“Bummer,” Sam said, and gave a little shrug. “Better luck next time.”

“Thanks,” Dean muttered, and kept walking. Okay then, so they weren’t going to talk about it. He was just fine with that. He got to his room and stripped out of the monkey suit before collapsing on the bed in a t-shirt and boxers. He was suddenly glad he’d decided against wearing the lace panties to meet the guy.

Being back in his own room made it all seem so much more real and all the more disgusting. When he thought of the things they’d done, the things they’d told each other… He tried desperately to scrub The Judge’s experiences from his memory and wondered absently how long Sam had been gay and why he’d never told him.

Before he went to sleep, as if it would stop anything like this happening again, he went to the website to delete his profile. He glanced quickly at The Judge’s profile picture, cringing now that he knew it was a photo of Sam’s dong. He clicked the delete button (yes, he’s fucking sure) and threw his phone across the room childishly. He closed his eyes tight and tried to think of anything but Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Things between Sam and Dean didn’t change after ‘The Blind Date From Hell’ as Dean had come to think of it. Neither of them had ever mentioned it again and Dean had done his best to forget the whole thing.

However, as much as he hated to admit it, he felt like something was missing for the first time in months. Countless times, after a particularly long day, he’d automatically reached for his phone to send a message to The Judge. The guy had become his friend and confidant as well as a dom. Sam, he reminded himself, not ‘the guy’. Sam.

He really missed having a way to blow off steam though and it was starting to affect his mood. He’d tried texting Cas a few times just for someone to talk to, but he always seemed so busy doing God knows what. He’d even tried texting his mistress, but she was strictly business (though she was more than willing to help with the ‘blowing off steam’).

Things had been quiet lately at least. They’d only been on one local hunt in two weeks, so he hadn’t had much call for relaxation, but for the first time in weeks, he found himself reaching for his phone. He opened Skype and read his last message from The Judge. ‘Looking forward to meeting you’. How ridiculous it sounded now.

‘I’ve missed chatting with you,’ Dean typed with no real intention of sending it. So what if it was true? He had nothing to gain by sending it. ‘Or lose’, said a little voice in the back of his head. Without really thinking, he pressed send and started to panic. His heart almost skipped a beat when the little ellipsis appeared to indicate he was typing a reply. The best he could hope for was a ‘fuck off’, then he could leave the whole matter to rest.

What he was not expecting was the simple ‘Same’ that came in response. His hands were shaking as he tried to compose a response, but before he got the chance, another message came through. ‘You never showed up for our date’, it read. Dean blew out a breath. Was this really how they were going to play it?

‘I chickened out, sorry’, he replied. He could barely believe this was real. Were they really doing this?

‘That’s okay,’ Judge replied. ‘Maybe another time’.

Dean physically shook himself. They couldn’t go through with this now. They just couldn’t. ‘We can’t do this’, he wrote.

‘Why not?’

Dean rolled his eyes. ‘You know why.’

There was a pause before he replied, ‘The way I see it, we’re just two strangers who met online and share a common interest. No need for it to be more complicated than that.’

Dean let out a slightly hysterical laugh. ‘Are you insane? You really believe that?’

‘I will if you will,’ Judge said, and went offline before Dean had a chance to reply.

Dean stared at the screen, barely able to believe what had just happened. Apparently Sam was willing to just keep pretending. Knowing that The Judge was really Sam, Dean didn’t think that was possible. He just didn’t think he could separate the two.

He got up and walked to the bedroom door with the intention of going to speak to Sam. Surely talking about it face to face would help him see sense. He stopped himself however, before he even reached the doorknob. For some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to put an end to it once and for all.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked back at his phone. Just two guys who met online and share a common interest. He started typing a new message in Skype (and made a decision there and then to get a separate phone). ‘Okay, I believe it,’ he said and hit send. ‘But maybe we could have another couple of online sessions before we try meeting again?’ he added, hoping that would get things back to normal between them.

It was thirty nerve-wrecking minutes before The Judge replied with ‘You’re on.’

-o-o-

Dean walked awkwardly through the halls of the bunker, trying his best to look normal but walking more like he’d just shit his pants. His latest instruction from The Judge was to wear a butt plug from the moment he got up that day until they met online again that night. He’d planned on just riding it out in his room, but Sam had asked for some help with research and Dean couldn’t think of a good enough excuse to get out of it.

Over the past week, things with Judge had gotten almost back to normal. If anything, they’d improved. He’d gotten himself a new phone to use when talking to the guy, so now they could be in contact all the time, if they wanted.

He eventually made it into the library where Sam was sitting at one of the huge desks, surrounded by books. He looked up and gave Dean a small smile, allowing him to sit down on the chair opposite. As Dean sat down on the solid wooden chair, it shoved the plug deeper inside him and he couldn’t help the quiet ‘fuck’ that escaped his lips. He looked up to find Sam watching him with a neutral, almost bored, expression.

“Everything okay?” Sam asked casually.

Dean felt like all the blood in his body was rushing to his face. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. “Fine,” he said, trying to sound normal. “Just a little stiff this morning. Must’ve slept funny.”

“Must have,” Sam agreed.

“So, what do you need me to do?” Dean asked, trying to keep himself focused on anything but the plug.

Sam slid a piece of paper across the table. “I’m trying to find what these symbols mean. I found a box in storage that I couldn’t open and it was completely covered in this kind of writing.”

Dean nodded and went to the bookcase behind him, a book already in mind. He winced slightly as he stood up, but Sam didn’t seem to notice. “Are you sure you want to know what’s in that box?” Dean asked as he sat (carefully) back down. “If the Men of Letters sealed it in a warded box, it might be better left alone.”

Sam shrugged. “I still want to check it out. I’m usually happier when I know the truth.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sam said with a small grin. “Now get to work.”

It wasn’t long before Dean had gotten used to the butt plug and gradually forgot all about it. Even when he got up a couple of times, the feeling was more of a pleasant fullness than discomfort.

When Sam finally released him, ultimately without any success, he put the books away and headed straight for his room with the laptop he’d smuggled out of the library. He switched it on and sat down at his desk and was surprised to find The Judge already online.

‘You’re late,’ Judge said almost immediately after Dean logged on.

Dean hesitated briefly before replying, ‘My brother’s been keeping me busy all day.’

‘What a dick,’ Judge replied.

Dean laughed to himself. So that’s how they were going to play it.

‘Did you do what I asked?’ Judge said next.

Dean swallowed hard. His body had adjusted so well he’d almost forgotten about the plug. ‘I did.’

‘How did it feel?’

‘It’s the longest I’ve ever worn one, it was weird at first,’ he typed. ‘I could feel it moving inside me all the time. I got used to it though.’

‘Mmm’ the Judge said, so Dean went on.

‘I feel so stretched. It burned a little at first but now it just feels nice.

‘Good. Very good,’ Judge said and Dean couldn’t help feeling proud of himself. ‘How would you like to be tied, bent face down over a table? I would just leave you there, plugged all day, ready to take my cock at a moment’s notice.’

Dean took a breath and closed his eyes, imagining the scene. ‘God yes.’

‘Don’t touch yourself,’ he instructed and Dean let his hands fall to his sides. ‘Put your hands behind your back,’ he added, and Dean complied, squeezing his hands between his back and the chair.

‘I’m dying to fuck that ass of yours,’ Judge went on. ‘I’ve been thinking about it all day. I can’t wait to plough your ass and plug you full of jizz.’

Dean squirmed a little in his chair, trying to find a comfortable position for his quickly hardening cock.

‘I want to press your face into the table and ride your ass so hard and so long no plug could ever satisfy you. And then when I was done, I would fill you with come and plug you up, ready for me to fuck it out again later.’

Dean couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped his lips as he read The Judge’s message. He was rock hard now and struggling between the bulge in his pants and the heavy mass in his ass.

‘Mmm, yeah,’ Judge said, telling Dean he probably just came.

Dean was reluctant to release his hands, so he just sat still (at least as still as he could manage) and awaited further instruction.

After a few moments, and seemingly out of nowhere, Judge asked, ‘Are you ready to meet?’

The question took Dean by surprise, but he was something he’d thought long and hard over in the past few days. He quickly replied with a ‘yes!’

‘Excellent,’ Judge typed. ‘In that case, I don’t want you coming again until we meet. I want your balls blue and heavy.’

‘Are you serious?’ Dean replied. ‘I could pound nails right now.’

‘I’m sure you’ll find a way to distract yourself.’ The Judge said. ‘I’ll text you about meeting,’ he added before logging off.

Dean sat back, slightly bewildered. He closed his eyes and tried to think about car crashes and monster attacks to ease his erection. A knock on his door interrupted his daydream and made him jump. “What?” he shouted irritably.

“Hey Dean,” Sam called through the door. “Wanna watch a movie?”


	4. Chapter 4

The night of his meeting with The Judge, Dean spent the entire day trying not to over think things. He and Sam spent the day doing recon for a hunt, so it wasn’t too difficult. They’d gotten word that a nest of vampires were settling in the next town over and they’d hoped to put a stop to it as soon as possible.

As it turned out (and as Dean had hoped) it was just a group of kids playing dress-up. The ‘attacks’ that had been reported were all pre-planned and consensual. “Bunch of freaks if you ask me,” Dean ranted to Sam on the drive home. “Those things are disgusting killers. When did they turn into a fucking fetish?”

Sam shrugged. “The ones in movies are less psychotic,” he reasoned, “and I guess the idea of a partner who could literally suck the life from you is a bit of a thrill.”

“You mean like a power thing?” Dean said, not sure he wanted to talk about this right now.

“Sure, I guess. Plus the whole ‘forever’ thing,” Sam said before going quiet.

Dean was so afraid of saying something revealing or embarrassing, he spent the rest of the short car journey not saying anything at all.

They returned to the bunker at around 7 and he didn’t have to meet The Judge until 8.30pm. Without saying anything, he went straight to his room, still wearing the suit he’d donned to gain access to the local police station. Once again, they’d decided to wear suits to meet and had booked a room in a nearby motel (but not so near that someone might recognise them). The only difference was, Judge had instructed Dean to wear some lace panties under his suit. They’d even made arrangements about limits, safewords, emergency contact numbers etc. so tonight would just be about the scene.

Dean went to the bottom drawer of his dresser and looked right at the back where he kept his currently small selection. He hoped to rectify that soon. He picked out a completely lace, black pair and ensured they were clean before switching them out with his boxers. It was early to be getting ready, but he liked the way they felt and wanted to prolong the experience.

To try and diminish the wait time a little, he put on some music and lay back on the bed, trying not to fall asleep.

Next thing he knew, Sam was knocking on his door, waking him from his accidental nap.

“Hey Dean!” Sam called through the door, his tone of voice suggesting it wasn’t the first time he’d called.

“Yeah?” Dean shouted, sounding very much like he’d just woken up.

“I’m going out, okay?”

“Okay,” Dean said. “Where are you going?”

“I’m just meeting a friend of a few drinks,” Sam said. “Don’t wait up.”

“See ya,” Dean said quietly. He checked the time and saw that it was 7.45. He had about half an hour before he had to leave and decided to have a quick shower before he left and find a clean shirt.

Before long, he was getting in his car, psyching himself up to drive to the motel.

The route to the motel was a familiar one. He’d driven it hundreds of times before, but never with this same feeling of anticipation. He was so nervous he felt like he might vomit. He just kept reminding himself where he was going and that he’d soon be seeing The Judge. He was suddenly very glad he hadn’t given into the temptation of cancelling.

With butterflies doing acrobatics in his stomach, he pulled up outside the room Judge had texted him about. He briefly wondered if he should have brought anything, but he guessed The Judge probably had everything he needed. He got out of the car and, after giving himself one last shake, he knocked the door.

The Judge’s steps were audible as he crossed the room to open the door and Dean got a little worried about how soundproof the room was. The door swung open and The Judge stood before him. Dean’s nerves prevented him from looking the guy in the eyes. He was wearing a suit as planned and was at least three inches taller than Dean (which he had always thought would be hard to find in a dom). Dean’s eyes were drawn to the length of rope in his hand.

“Well, if it isn’t HartAndMind79. Come inside, take off your clothes,” he said, and turned away.

Dean was momentarily stunned, but glad there would be no preamble. As The Judge sat down on the edge of the bed, Dean quickly undressed, leaving his clothes unceremoniously in a pile by the door. When he was wearing nothing but the black lace panties, The Judge came to inspect him.

Dean swallowed hard and focused on the floor as the guy walked around him, occasionally prodding him or humming in approval. “Arms behind your back, hands on opposite elbows,” he said, and Dean quickly obeyed.

Judge quickly went to work wrapping rope around Dean’s arms and binding them together. Dean remained perfectly still, but he knew he wouldn’t have much movement (or any) when it was finished. Satisfied with his work, the guy stepped back in front of Dean and clasped his hands behind his back. “On your knees,” he said.

Careful not to fall over, Dean lowered himself to the floor and once again, avoided eye contact.

“While we’re in this room, you will call me Judge or sir and you will not speak unless I ask you a direct question or to safeword. Understand?”

“Yes sir,” Dean said in a gravelly voice.

“What I call you may change from one session to the next, but for tonight I will call you pet.”

Dean shivered in anticipation and nodded.

“Now pet, get up on the bed on your stomach so I can finish tying you up,” Judge sad, before going and waiting but the bed.

Dean did his best to stand up gracefully but ended up stumbling and narrowly avoided falling flat on his face. He saved himself by firmly planting one foot on the ground and getting to his feet. Still avoiding eye contact, he walked past Judge and climbed onto the bed. He tried to lie down carefully but just ended up face-planting. He could hear The Judge clicking his tongue in annoyance and felt his face burn in embarrassment.

“Spread your knees and cross your feet above your ass.”

Dean did as he was told and soon felt himself being tied into that position. This new position had the added effect of pressing his semi-hard cock onto the mattress. He was beginning to feel comfortable in the new position when his feet were suddenly tugged up his body by a few inches and attached to his arms. He tried to look over his shoulder to see what was going on, but he couldn’t bend quite far enough.

“There,” Judge said, taking a step back. “I’m not ready for you yet,” he said, before picking something Dean couldn’t see up from the dresser. “This should keep you busy while you wait,” he added, before pulling down the back of Dean’s panties and sliding something long and hard into his ass. A flick of a switch and Dean very quickly realised it was a vibrator.

He turned his face into the sheets to stifle his gasps. He tried to ignore the sensation as he lifted his head in time to see Judge switch on the TV and sit down in an armchair to watch.

Dean took a couple of deep breaths and tried to focus. He’d told him about this fantasy before, but was surprised it had happened so quickly. He was surprised Judge even remembered it! He’d brought it up at the end of an online session and Judge hadn’t even acknowledged it. Apparently he’d been filing it away for later use.

Closing his eyes and trying not to let the vibrations resonate through him, he pulled against the bonds to try and gauge how much movement he had. As it turned out, not much. He could move his head a little and he had a little movement in his hips which effectively allowed him to hump the mattress. He avoided looking over, but he could tell The Judge was ignoring him. He even laughed every now and then at whatever he was watching on the TV.

Dean wasn’t sure how long he lay hogtied on the bed, but by the time The Judge pulled the vibrator out, his hole was completely numb.

The Judge hooked his hands under Dean’s arms and pulled him so his face was at the edge of the bed. Dean kept his eyes focused on Judge’s knees, but was quickly distracted as he started to unbuckle his belt. Dean stared transfixed as he opened his fly and pulled out his cock. The sigh was enough to make Dean’s mouth water.

Judge knelt down do his cock was just about level with Dean’s face. He pressed the tip of his still soft shaft to Dean’s lips and Dean opened up obediently. The guy was huge, and there was no hope of Dean fitting more than a couple of inches in his mouth. He’d never seen a cock quick as big in real life. Well...maybe once.

Judge didn’t push him, instead allowing Dean to just suck on the head while he stroked himself into hardness with one hand. “Look at me,” he said.

Dean tried his best in his current position to look up at The Judge. The guy put his free hand under Dean’s chin and tilted his head up, allowing their eyes to meet for the first time. As he locked eyes with the man in front of him, he felt like the bottom had fallen out of his stomach as he was hit with the full gravity of what he was doing. Instead of feeling disgusted or embarrassed, he felt grateful that the man who owned those familiar eye would let him live out his fantasies.

“I bet I can train you to suck down my whole cock,” Judge said dreamily.

Dean doubted that somehow, but moaned around the cock in his mouth anyway. Without breaking eye contact, Dean moved his lips up and down the length as much as he could without his teeth grazing Judge’s skin which earned him the guy’s hand in his hair.

Dean knew he wasn’t skilled at sucking cock, but when Judge told him so, his face burned. “I bet you’ve never sucked a cock in your life.”

Dean closed his eyes but kept bobbing his head. It was almost true.

Without warning, Judge pulled his cock out, leaving Dean gasping. He disappeared to the other side of the bed, out of Dean’s line of sight and suddenly, pulled Dean back into the middle of the bed. Next thing he knew, his feet were released and his ankles untied. “On your back,” Judge instructed and Dean obeyed quickly, lying awkwardly on his bound arms. The judge pulled off his panties and tied a loop of rope around each of his knees. Dean was practically folded in half as the rope was secured to the bedposts above his head. It had the effect of exposing his balls and hole with absolutely no way of covering himself.

The mattress moved as Judge sat down on the bed by Dean’s ass. “What’s you’re colour?” he asked quietly.

“Green,” Dean said with little thought.

“Good. Now I believe I set you a challenge. Let’s see how you did,” he said before grabbing Dean’s balls and squeezing. Hard.

Dean cried out at the shock and the pain. Just as Judge had asked, he hadn’t come since their last online session.

“Very good pet,” Judge praised. He let go of Dean’s balls and the clicking sound of a bottle being opened made Dean crane his neck to see what Judge was doing…though he had a fairly good idea. As expected, he was spreading lube over his fingers and preparing to open Dean up.

Dean stared at the ceiling as the guy, very carefully, pushed two fingers inside him. He relaxed as much as he could, welcoming the intrusion and wished his could put a hand to his mouth to stifle his moans.

The noises he was making just seemed to spur the guy on. He started fucking his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm and telling Dean all about what he’d like to do to him.

“Maybe I’ll just leave you tied here so anyone who books this room can fuck you,” he said, “Would you like that?”

“No,” Dean moaned, happy to let out any sound at all.

“I think you’ll find I owe you a punishment for coming without permission,” he pointed out. “Maybe it’ll do you some good.” He increased the speed of his hand movements, curving his fingers so he grazed Dean’s prostate with every thrust. “You should see how well your hungry hole takes my fingers pet,” he went on, slowly sliding a third finger inside, as if to prove his point. “I could fit my whole fist in there and I bet your ass would swallow it up. Would you like that? If I fucked you with my fist?”

“Yes,” Dean panted, “Anything, please.”

“You beg so well pet. Let me hear you beg for my cock, go on.”

“Yes! Please fuck me. Give me your cock, please!” Dean gasped, letting out all he’d been holding in. “Please fuck me? Fuck me. Please,” he begged.

The Judge pulled out his fingers and Dean soon felt the head of his cock pressed against his hole. “Open your eyes,” Judge ordered.

Dean hadn’t even realised he’d closed them. He opened his eyes and was once again staring into those familiar eyes as The Judge’s cock slid into him. He was so overwhelmed by the sensation and the enormity of the situation, his eyes were soon watering. He used what little movement he had to fuck himself on the thick cock inside him.

“I got it,” Judge assured him, and began moving himself. He grabbed onto Dean’s thighs for leverage and very quickly built up the pace until he was ploughing into him faster than Dean thought possible.

It felt unbelievable. A real cock inside him felt so much better than a vibrator or plug and Dean mentally cursed himself for all the missed opportunities. His own hard cock bounced rhythmically against his stomach perfectly in time with the sound of Judge’s balls smacking against Dean’s ass.

Dean wasn’t sure if he had permission to come, but by the time the thought crossed his mind, it was already too late. Thick spurts of come shot from his dick and all the more, thanks to his brief period of abstinence.

Judge gave a few long, hard thrusts, if possible pushing himself even further inside Dean. With little more than a “Mmm,” his cock twitched and he came inside Dean.

They both took a few minutes to recover, both panting quietly. Eventually Judge pulled out, tied off the condom and tossed it to the trash can across the room. Next, he got to work untying Dean’s legs and then arms.

Dean sat up on his knees, staring straight ahead as the guy released his arms. As he came down from his post-sex buzz, he was gradually seeing the implications of what they had just done. As soon as he was free, he stood and said, “I should go,” and headed straight for his clothes, vaguely aware of the come drying on his stomach and the lube leaking out of his ass.

“Wait,” Judge said, buttoning the fly of his own pants. “I need you to stay a while. Will you watch some TV with me?”

Dean hesitated, pants in hand. “Is that an order?” he asked, refusing to make eye contact.

“It’s a request. Come on man, don’t leave me hanging,” he said, sitting down at the head of the bed.

“Okay then,” Dean said, pulling his trousers on and joining the guy on the bed. “But my brother will be wondering where I am.”

Judge threw his arm around Dean’s shoulders and pulled him close. “You’re a big boy. I’m sure he knows you can look after yourself.”

Dean shuffled down the bed a little and snuggled into The Judge’s side. “Maybe he’d be right to worry.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had arrived home that night and found Sam in the kitchen drinking cocoa from a huge mug. It was already after midnight, but they ended up watching a movie together before going to bed. Dean had been glad of the company. It had really helped to clear his head after the night’s activities.

The following morning, Dean got up around 9.30 and started making breakfast. Usually he didn’t bother all that much with breakfast, opting for coffee and a granola bar, but apparently last night had really worked up an appetite. He was frying bacon, eggs and tomatoes when Sam joined him in the kitchen.

“Hungry?” he asked, looking over Dean’s shoulder into the frying pan.

“Half’s for you if you want it,” Dean said, batting Sam’s hand away from the plate of cooked bacon. “Figured you wouldn’t be able to resist the smell of bacon.”

“Thanks!” Sam said grinning. He grabbed a piece of bacon, too quick for Dean to catch, and sat down at the table behind him.

“How did you sleep?” Sam asked casually.

Honestly, Dean had slept better than he had done in months. By the time he went to bed last night, he was so relaxed, he nodded off instantly. “Like a baby,” Dean replied, not pointing out how rarely Sam asked him that. “You?”

“Same,” Sam replied. “Must’ve been the cocoa.”

“It was good cocoa,” Dean said, focusing on not overcooking the eggs.

“Best I ever had,” Sam said, before quickly adding, “and the boring movie didn’t hurt.”

“Nope,” Dean agreed. Before Sam could say anything else, he added, “Will you get us some plates?”

“Sure,” Sam said, jumping to his feet, “no problem.” He pulled two plates out of the cupboard and handed them to Dean who filled one and handed it back. They both sat down at the table, choosing seats opposite each other, and tucked in.

After a minute or so of relative silence, Sam said, “This is really delicious Dean. Thanks for making it.”

Dean shrugged, a little taken aback by Sam’s enthusiasm. “Sure.”

“So what do you wanna do today?” he asked cheerfully.

“Huh?” Dean asked, stuffing a forkful of Bacon into his mouth.

“Do you want to… try to find a case? Help me research that box? Go...drive race cars?” Sam asked it like it was something they talked about every morning.

“Uh, I guess we could do some more research on the box,” Dean said, not really sure where Sam was going with this. “Great idea, we still have half of the library to look at, not to mention the boxes of books in storage,” Sam said enthusiastically.

“Sure…” Dean said slowly. “Why don’t you go get started and I’ll clean up in here?”

“Sounds great,” he said, shovelling the remains of his egg into his mouth. He made a few more yummy noises before leaving Dean alone in the kitchen.

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled to himself when he realised what Sam was doing. He suddenly remembered he hadn’t checked his other phone since last night and made a mental note to do so when he finished cleaning up.

Last night with The Judge was everything he could have hoped for. More even. They’d spent so much time chatting and discussing their kinks and limits that the whole session had played out perfectly. Despite wavering slightly when it was over, he felt great now. If anything he was even more eager for their next session.

He put away the last of the dishes and headed straight to his bedroom. He kept his second phone in his sock drawer out of some ridiculous fear that Sam or Cas would find it, somehow guess his unlock code and read all his messages. There were no texts from The Judge, but he didn’t want to just leave the phone there all day, so he put it in his pocket alongside his regular phone and headed to the library to join Sam.

“I saved you a seat,” Sam said as soon as he saw Dean coming, and pulled out the chair right beside him.

Dean glanced at the books spread out in front of Sam and immediately saw the impracticality of it. “Uh, I’ll be alright here,” Dean said, sitting down on Sam’s other side (an the next desk over). Sam gave a little shrug. “You don’t have to worry, I’m okay,” Dean added.

“Of course you are,” Sam said, suddenly finding something very interesting in the book in front of him.

Soon, Dean had an equally as impressive selection of books piled in front of him. He would never admit it to Sam, but sometimes he really welcomed a day of quiet research.

A faint beeping in his pocket alerted him to an incoming text message. He glanced quickly at Sam to see if he heard it before fishing his second phone out of his pocket. Only one other person knew that number, and so as expected, the message was from The Judge.

‘Did you enjoy last night?’ it read.

Dean snorted to himself. ‘Enjoy’ was a bit of an understatement. ‘Yeah,’ he replied, ‘it was amazing. Did you enjoy it?’ He pressed send, put his phone on silent and went back to staring at the book in front of him. The text was tiny and he’d already lost his place a dozen times. The Judge’s reply came a few minutes later.

‘Same. Can’t wait for next time.’

Dean’s heart started racing. He’d been worried since last night that Judge wouldn’t want to meet again. He doubted he would just call it off after their first meeting went so well, but seeing it in writing was wonderful. ‘Me neither,’ he replied.

‘How are you? What are your plans for today?’ The Judge’s reply said a few minutes later.

Dean smiled and typed his reply. ‘Doing some research for work. I’m a little bored, but otherwise good. How are you?’

After a few more minutes of texting back and forth, The Judge asked the question Dean had been itching to ask all along. ‘So when are we going to meet again?’

-o-o-

Once again, Dean pulled up outside the Bluebird Motel in his black suit and red tie and feeling like his heart was in his throat. The light in the room was on, looking surprisingly welcoming. Dean took a few deep breaths to steady his nerves and headed to the door.

“Take off your clothes,” was all the guy said by way of welcome. “Then get on your knees.”

Without making eye contact, Dean deposited his clothes in a pile by the door and fell to his knees in front of Judge.

“Good,” he said, and ran his hands through Dean’s hair, before cupping his chin. Dean didn’t really want to look him in the eyes, but he allowed judge to tilt his head up and fun a thumb along his bottom lip. He could feel the guy’s eyes on him and wished he could turn away from the scrutiny.

“As this is to become a regular thing, I bought something for you,” he said.

Dean didn’t say anything as he hadn’t been given permission to speak, but he was certainly curious. Judge released his face and went to his bag across the room. He returned moments later and presented his gift to Dean.

Dean felt like a bolt of electricity had shot through him and headed straight for his cock. Judge was holding out a thick black leather collar with a lockable buckle on one side and a D-ring on the other.

“What do you say?” Judge asked. “Do you like it? Will you wear it?”

“Yes sir,” Dean said enthusiastically, before dialling it back a little. “I love it. I can’t wait to wear it.”

“Good boy,” he said, before opening the buckle and securing the collar around Dean’s neck. “I’d like you to wear it every time you come here to meet me. Okay?”

Dean put his fingers to the leather, hardly able to believe he was wearing it. He moved his head from side to side to check the tightness and smiling, gave a small nod of approval.

“Good boy,” Judge said again, and pulled what was unmistakably a leash from his pocket. He clipped the end to Dean’s collar and pulled gently, leading him across the room on his knees.

It wasn’t until it was bouncing against his thighs that Dean noticed how hard his cock was already. No small wonder, considering how Judge had started the evening off.

They stopped beside the bed and Judge tied the other end of Dean’s leash to the bedpost. Dean gave a small tug to test the limit and smiled at the pull on his neck.

The Judge appeared at his side carrying his ball of back rope and knelt down beside him. Dean was soon being frog-tied on his knees so he wouldn’t be able to straighten out his legs before having black leather deprivation mitts buckled around his wrists. Next Judge took hold of the leash and took a few steps away from Dean.

Dean tried to follow but found himself completely incapable of walking on his knees in that position. He had no choice but to lean forward on his hands and crawl after the guy on his hands and knees. His feet were pulled up off the ground, tight to his thighs, making him feel unsteady.

The Judge led him around the room a few times, Dean struggling to keep up. It was difficult and uncomfortable and humiliating, but Dean didn’t mind one bit. He walked him to the side of the bed and patted the mattress invitingly. “Up,” he said like one might say to a dog that didn’t understand many words.

Dean put his hands on the bed and tried to pull himself up. His knees didn’t reach high enough and he didn’t have the strength to pull himself with his arms alone. The Judge just watched him with a half-smile.

After allowing him to struggle for a while, the guy stepped in and hauled Dean onto the bed and rolled him onto his back. He tied the end of the leash to the bedpost, leaving just enough slack for Dean to rest his head on the pillow. Using the D-rings on the mits, he secured Dean’s arms above his head.

“What’s your colour?” Judge prompted.

Dean’s legs fell open, unable to do anything else. He couldn’t move his arms and when he tried to move his head, the leash held him back. “Green,” he said, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Judge took a step back and started to undress. Dean took a deep breath. Last time, Judge had remained fully clothed the whole time. It seemed like such a power play, Dean wondered if he’d ever get fully naked. Maybe he’d just been shy?

Gradually, more and more of the guy’s body was revealed and Dean couldn’t stop staring. The guy was gorgeous and in awesome shape. His body was endless, Dean realised then his tongue was practically hanging out of his mouth. He stared instead at the ceiling and just watched The Judge out of the corner of his eye.

He came back over to the bed and knelt between Dean’s thighs. Dean avoided looking right at him, but that became more difficult as Judge crawled over him, bringing them face to face. Dean could feel a considering eye on him as Judge ground his dick against Dean’s. His mouth was open and he was panting heavily and Dean could feel his breath inching closer. By the time he realised what was happening, Judge claimed his mouth roughly, kissing him with desperate, open mouthed kisses. The surprise almost killed Dean’s erection before he closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy it. He strained his arms against the bonds, desperate to get his hands in the guy’s hair. The grinding and the grunts coming from The Judge were almost enough to get Dean off there and then.

Eventually, Judge crawled off him and rested back between Dean’s knees. “I’m only going to let you come once,” he said, “so choose that time wisely. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir,” Dean said, his voice sounding more gravelly than when he last spoke.

“Good boy,” Judge said before reaching to the foot of the bed and picking up a long pink plastic object. It was obviously another vibrator and Dean cringed as he pressed it to his erection and secured it with a loop of elastic.

Next thing Dean knew, The Judge was straddling his shoulders and Dean was staring at his cock.

“Make sure you stay hard until I’m ready for you,” Judge instructed before reaching back and turning on the vibrator.

Dean let out a whimper and Judge took  the opportunity to push the head of his cock into Dean’s mouth. Dean still couldn’t take much of it, but he did his best, allowing Judge to push just a little further than was comfortable.

He tried to focus on The Judge gently fucking his mouth instead of the sensation in his cock, hoping it would stop him from coming too soon. If anything though, it turned him on more. He desperately tried to think neutral thoughts to prevent his oncoming orgasm. He moaned loudly around The Judge’s cock, hoping he’d get the message.

When he was apparently satisfied, Judge pulled out and quickly turned off the vibrator. Dean was panting heavily, the sound filling the quiet room.

The Judge moved back so he was straddling Dean’s legs and reached behind himself. Dean couldn’t see what he was doing, but he got the message when Judge started straining and tugging at something. Dean’s suspicions were confirmed when he produced an enormous black butt plug. “I’ve been dying to use your cock since the last time we were here,” he told Dean. He removed the vibrator from Dean’s cock and retrieved a bottle of lube from the foot of the bed.

Dean closed his eyes and concentrated on not coming as Judge rolled a condom onto him and slathered lube over his hard member. When he was satisfied, he tossed the bottle over his shoulder and sat up on his knees. Dean was expecting him to line Dean’s cock up against his hole, but instead he turned around completely, giving Dean a perfect view as he unceremoniously stuffed Dean’s cock into his ass.

The plug he’d been wearing was huge, so even taking a cock of Dean’s girth was a breeze. Dean watched with fascination as the guy rode him vigorously, not stopping for so much as a second. The rhythmic slap of skin on skin was almost hypnotic and he tried to imagine Judge’s cock bobbing against his belly.

Eventually, The Judge’s movements slowed and Dean thought he must be close to coming. Unexpectedly, he pulled off completely and looked down at Dean with an appraising look. “Turn over,” he instructed, before removing the condom and throwing it in the trash.

Dean was already totally wrecked. He barely had the energy to lift his head, never mind turn over. He did his best though, using the foot of one bound leg to push himself onto his side. Judge helped him untangle the leash and with another shove, he managed to turn himself into his front. His arms felt like they were pulled a little tighter and his knees were trapped under his stomach, but he was still fairly comfortable.

It was a good job too, because Judge immediately plunged two fingers into his hole. He made quick work of stretching him out and was soon riding him again from behind.

The new position had trapped Dean’s cock between his stomach and his thighs. The pressure, along with the occasional friction when Judge moved a certain way, meant Dean was chasing an orgasm within a few minutes. He felt his balls draw up and he was soon coming hard in the little space he had and clenching around the cock inside him.

The Judge showed no signs of stopping, pounding him with abandon. He grabbed Dean’s hips and shortened his thrusts, increasing the pace at the same time. To Dean’s hyper-sensitive cock, it was almost unbearable. He buried his face in the pillow to try and cover up the moaning he’d only just realised was coming from him.

Eventually, The Judge slowed and held himself inside Dean. Dean could practically feel the guy’s cock pulsing inside him as he came.

The Judge slid out and climbed off the bed. Dean was expecting him to untie him right away like he had last time, but instead he crossed the room for his bag and returned a few seconds later carrying his phone. “Would you mind if I took a picture? I wanna remember how pretty your fucked out ass looks.”

Dean hesitated for a moment but only because he wasn’t sure how “Only if you send me a copy” would sound.

Judge just laughed and agreed. He took a couple of photos from different angles and untying Dean. “I won’t show them to anyone,” he said seriously.

Dean had to admit, he didn’t hate the idea of other people seeing them. In fact, it kinda turned him on. “As long as you can’t see my face, I don’t care what you do with them.”

As soon as The Judge released him, Dean went to find his clothes and started to get dressed.

“So, I already paid for a movie. You wanna stay and watch it with me?” Judge said, sitting down at the head of the bed.

Dean didn’t need to be asked twice. After watching TV with the guy last time, Dean had felt much better about what they’d done before. He sure as hell wasn’t heading home to get sub drop. He joined Judge on the bed and cuddled into his side. “This was perfect, thank you,” Dean murmured.

“Any time,” Judge replied, “and I mean that.”


	6. Several Months Later

Dean pulled up outside their usual room at the Bluebird Motel and picked his collar up from the seat beside him. He fastened it at the back and inspected himself in the rear-view mirror. When he was satisfied, he hopped out of the car and quickly went to the door. No one else needed to see him in his suit and sub collar. He knocked the door and gave a small grin when Sam opened the door to let him in.

Dean had quickly stopped thinking of him as “The Judge”. As they got more comfortable with each other and explored one another’s bodies, Dean gradually accepted that this wasn’t some random stranger, it was the person he loved more than anyone else in the world.

Sam on the other hand, showed no sign of acceptance. His ‘pets’ and ‘boys’ and ‘bitches’ never wavering, but Dean was willing to play along. It was hard to admit you were fucking your brother.

Dean came inside and took off his clothes without being told. He went to his knees and waited for Sam to tie his arms behind his back, as was routine. He gripped each forearm with opposite hands and sure enough, Sam appeared in front of him with his length of black rope. While he was at it, he also tied Dean’s ankles together leaving Dean a little unsteady. He helped Dean to his feet and then stood back to observe his handiwork. “Get on the bed,” he instructed, with a hint of a smile.

To Dean, the distance from the door to the bed had never looked further. At first he tried walking with the tiny amount of movement he had, but quickly realised that was impossible. He gave a little sigh of resignation as he began hopping towards the bed. He cringed a little at the sound of his dick bouncing against his thighs but carried on until he was right at the edge of the bed. Then, before he could steady himself, he fell face first onto the sheets. He could sense Sam at his side, but he made no move to help him. Dean was almost about to break the rules and ask for help, when Sam hauled him up onto the bed and rolled him over.

Dean loved being in this position with his arms trapped under him. The front of his body was completely exposed and at Sam’s mercy. He craned his neck to try and see what Sam was doing but only saw a quick flash of metal before he put it in his pocket. He returned to the bedside and looked down at Dean somewhat mischievously. He put a hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out a solid metal ring. Dean barely hand time to register what it was before Sam was pushing his balls through it. Next he turned down the head of Dean’s cock and pushed that through as well, settling the ring firmly behind Dean’s balls.

“Not bad,” Sam said, “Maybe that’ll stop you coming so quickly all the time, huh?”

Dean blushed. He’d been starting to think Sam liked making him come and then using him as his dick hung limp below him.

Sam gave his cock one quick tug before stepping back to get undressed. Dean watched with interest. Sam often kept his clothes on during these encounters, so Dean was sure to savour it when he stripped in front of him. His body was so perfect and masculine; Dean never imagined he could ever find another man’s body so attractive.

Sam caught him staring and Dean quickly looked away. He was much less shy about making eye contact these days, but he still got a little embarrassed about perving over his brother.

Sam returned to the bed and without warning, rolled Dean onto his stomach. Until Sam tapped on the flared base, Dean had almost forgotten about the plug in his ass. His last text from “Judge” had instructed him to be ‘ready and open’ when he arrived tonight. A butt plug was the best way he could think of.

“Aren’t you a clever boy?” Sam muttered as he prepared to pull the plug out.

Dean grinned over his shoulder at his brother before closing his eyes and pushing gently to help get the plug out. He had used so much slick when putting it in, it slid back out with little trouble. Sam licked his finger and pushed it into Dean’s ass experimentally. Dean closed his eyes and gave a soft moan.

Dean was half expecting Sam to just climb on hop of him and slide right in, but he should have known Sam would be more creative than that. Instead, he sat down beside Dean, leaning against the headboard. He sat forward and man-handled Dean into his lap and held him steady with a palm in the middle of his chest.

Dean gave him a look of confusion as he sat perched on Sam’s thighs. His ankles being tied meant he was unable to settle and couldn’t left himself off.

By way of an answer, Sam pressed their chests together, hooked an arm under Dean’s legs and pulled him forward. Using his free hand, Sam lined up his cock and eased Dean down onto it.

Dean let out a long, slow breath as he was filled with Sam’s whole length. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on keeping his breathing steady and getting used to the stretch.

“Go on, ride me,” Sam said eventually.

Dean tried to lift himself off but he couldn’t move at all. He circled his hips a little, but without Sam’s help, he was stuck there in that position. Sensing his need, Sam helped to lift him up a few inches before dropping him back down, forcing his cock sharply back inside. They repeated the motion a few more times, but it wasn’t enough. Dean looked down at his brother with pleading eyes.

“Do you have something to say?” Sam asked, sounding infuriatingly normal.

“Please fuck me sir. I can’t do it like this,” Dean begged.

“What if I said no? You have to fuck yourself on my dick or not at all?”

“Oh God, please no. I need your cock.”

Sam smirked and pulled Dean forward so he was lying on top of him. Dean could do little but lie there with his chest flat against Sam’s and his head on the taller man’s shoulder.

Without warning, Sam started thrusting his hip, forcing his cock up into Dean’s hole. He started at a punishing pace, making Dean let out a series of sharp gasps. Dean’s cock was trapped between them and painfully hard. The cock ring seemed to be doing little more than increase the friction against Dean’s balls and taint.

Dean felt completely wrecked. Unable to move anything but his head, he was completely at the mercy of his brother. As he approached orgasm, his eyes became heavy and his moaning louder. He’d quickly learnt that Sam liked him vocal. This time it earned him several slow, deep thrusts with Sam lifting his hips right off the bed.

“Oh God, Sammy,” Dean moaned.

Sam’s thrusts slowed right down before stopping completely.

Dean let out a whine and lifted his head to see what the holdup was. It wasn’t until he saw the look on Sam’s face that he realised what’d he’d said. “Oh my God, I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “Forget I said it.”

Sam rolled Dean to the side and onto his back, leaving Dean still unable to move much. “I gotta go,” he said with urgency, getting out of the bed and rushing to retrieve his clothes.

“I’m sorry,” Dean pleaded. “I didn’t mean it. Please stay.”

“No,” Sam said firmly. “I’m sorry. I should never have done this. _I’m_ the one who got us into this.”

Dean wasn’t entirely sure that was true, but of course Sam wanted to take the blame. That’s what the Winchesters do after all. Dean tried his best to get out of the bonds, but it was impossible. “Uh, little help?”

“Oh God Dean, I’m so sorry,” Sam said when he remembered Dean. He untied Dean’s ankles first and then Dean sat up to let him release his arms.

Sam glanced down at his still semi-erect cock and Dean remembered he was still wearing the cock ring. “Oh yeah,” he said, not sure how he would get it off before his erection subsided completely.

“Just…keep it,” Sam said, and stuffed his jacket and tie into his duffel bag. “I’ll see you later.” He was out the door within seconds and Dean heard the engine of his rental car tearing out of the parking lot.

Dean stared around the empty room and threw himself back down onto the bed. He’d screwed up. One moment of lost concentration and he’d scared Sam off. Why had it bothered him so much? Did he think Dean didn’t know it was him or something? Sam was the one who’d pushed for it in the first place.

Dean sighed and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, trying to stave off tears. He didn’t want to give this up. He had a good thing going and it was with Sam, not some stranger. He got up and crossed the room to his pile of clothes. It was then he realised he was still wearing his collar. He opened the buckle and ripped it off before childishly throwing it across the room.

After pulling his boxers back on, he climbed back into bed and under the covers. The room was paid up for the night. Someone might as well use it.


	7. Epilogue

Sam sat in the library with the Men Of Letters’ mysterious sealed box on the desk in front of him. After weeks of reading logs and journals, he finally knew what was inside but he still had no idea how to open it. He was so close, he wished he could ask Dean for help, but they hadn’t spoken in days.

Sam still cringed when he thought about it. It wasn’t like they didn’t already know exactly what they were doing. They’d both known exactly what they were getting themselves into. For some reason though, hearing Dean say his name had added just too high a dose of reality. He hated to give up what they had, but they just couldn’t carry on like that. It was so wrong.

He looked down at the book in front of him, trying for a distraction. He’d read the same passage three or four times and still had no idea what it said. He slammed the book shut in frustration and let out a growl.

Dean cleared his throat on the other side of the desk and almost gave Sam a heart attack. “Sorry,” he said when Sam jumped, “I thought you heard me come in.”

“It’s okay,” Sam said cautiously. “What’s up?” This was the first time they’d said more than two words to each other in days. He was almost afraid he was going to scare Dean away.

“I’ve uh, I’ve been thinking,” Dean said, coming round to Sam’s side of the desk. It was then Sam noticed the strip of black leather in Dean’s hand.

“Me too,” Sam admitted.

Dean gave a small nod and surprised Sam once again by falling to his knees at Sam’s side. “I love you so much Sam. I’m so _in love_ with you. I can’t lose you.”

Sam was briefly silenced by Dean’s honest outpouring of emotion. What was he supposed to say to that? “You haven’t lost me…” Sam said slowly.

“You know what I mean,” Dean said with a roll of his eyes. He put both his hands up on Sam’s leg like a begging dog. “I don’t want to lose you as my dom. Please say you’ll be my dom again?”

Sam closed his eyes and squeezed his fingers against his temples. Every bone in his body was screaming yes, but some damn logical part of his brain was saying no. What they’d done was so wrong, there was no denying it, but they also couldn’t deny how good it was. Sure, it would have been easier if they were random strangers, but it was so good and they were so compatible, and they already knew everything about each other. “Okay,” he heard himself say.

Dean’s head shot up. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Sam said and got to his feet, pulling Dean up with him. When they were standing face to face, Sam leaned down and kissed his brother. It wasn’t like any of the frantic, messy kisses they’d shared before. It was loving and sentimental and Sam didn’t want it to end. He reached forward for Dean’s hand and remembered the collar he was carrying. With a grin, he freed it from Dean’s grip and pulled away from the kiss.

He held up the collar and gave Dean a questioning look. Dean nodded enthusiastically and went to his knees. “Thank you,” Sam muttered as he fastened the collar around Dean’s neck. He ran a hand through Dean’s hair and stroked his face lovingly, hardly believing this was happening. No characters, no pretence, just them. He smiled to himself as Dean leaned into his touch. God, he was so in love with that man.

Sam stood back and gestured to the books on the desk. “Okay, now get to work.”

Dean gave him a confused look, trying to figure out his intentions. “You’re serious?” he asked.

“I found out what’s in that box,” Sam said, somewhat smugly.

“Oh?”

“It’s a pair of handcuffs that make the wearer follow your orders,” he said, trying to feign disinterest.

“It’s…you’re kidding,” Dean said.

“Nope,” Sam said sitting back down.

“That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard!” Dean said, quickly getting to his feet and sitting at the desk opposite Sam “Let’s get that damn thing open!” 


End file.
